secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.13.1
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.13.1 - 1.13.1(56671) January 11, 2006 Changes * Texture Pipeline Architecture ** Significant redesign of texture pipeline ** Improved texture caching ** Unlimited texture cache size * Render Pipeline Architecture ** Significant changes to render pipeline ** Introduction of Vertex Buffer Objects for improved stability ** Better batching of geometry for improved render performance (on some systems) ** Alpha sorting changes to improve performance ** Better particle system limits - 1.13.1(5) December 15, 2006 New features * Added French, Portugese, and Spanish language options Other changes * Added TypeAheadTimeout to settings.xml ** configures the timeout for type-ahead select in combo boxes and scroll lists Bug fixes * Fixed carriage returns appearing as '?' in group notices * Fixed tab order in customize avatar floater * Fixed rezzing objects that overflow the parcel's prim allowance sends objects to (0,0,0) * Fixed language drop-down list showing "???" for Japanese and Korean in en-us * Fixed TOS floater HTML text overlaying plain text version * Fixed weird border and truncated OK button on system messages when clicked * Fixed group notices containing broken subjects/formatting and duplicated text * Fixed rearranging tear-off menus * Fixed selecting text in read-only fields * Fixed Home key not toggling fly when chat field is empty * Fixed Friends list multi-selection - 1.13.1(4) December 13, 2006 UI changes * Hitting enter now clicks the currently-focused button, or the default button if there is one ** If a button has an orange highlight, Enter will press it * Ctrl-W closes the currently-focused floater * Ctrl-[ and Ctrl-] now move through preferences tabs * Esc closes menus, then defocuses floaters, then resets the camera position * By default, hitting enter in an empty chatbar no longer closes the chatbar ** Turn on the “close chat after hitting return��? preference if you want this behavior * Arrow keys always control the avatar when the chat bar is empty, regardless of the status of the ‘arrow keys move avatar when chatting’ preference * Enter closes and opens highlighted inventory folder * Can move through radio options using left/right as well as up/down * Give focus to the IM text field when you reopen it * IM window doesn’t close if you hit Ctrl-T when it’s unfocused * Floaters handle all keystrokes when focused ** Hitting Enter won’t chat when focus is on the UI * Ctrl-Tab and Tab will get you (almost) anywhere * Ctrl-Tab cycles through floaters, toolbars, etc. ** Floaters are cycled in the order they were opened, and reordered so that it’s easy to switch between the two most recent * Hitting TAB when nothing has focus goes to chat bar, if available * Opening a floater automatically puts focus there * Focus appearance now makes more sense: focused floaters have opaque backgrounds, and lightened title bars; unfocused floaters are transparent * Clicking in world (or hitting ESC) will remove focus from the UI, and make all floaters transparent * Alt key access to menus. Hold down Alt and navigate via the underlined letters * Visual integration of context-sensitive controls with the bottom panel * Improved focus behavior of notifications and group notifications, and their appearance * Type-ahead find in listboxes and combo boxes ** When focus is on the widget, type the first few letters of the desired selection and the selection will move as you type ** Very useful for long lists such as the Friends list or the Script function combo box ** Type-ahead find is visually indicated with an oblong highlight. * Type-ahead find cycles through the items in a list or combo that have the same first letter ** Example: repeatedly typing ‘r’ will put selection on each element of the list that starts with ‘r’ * “Cone of context��? for color pickers and texture pickers * Objects visually lose focus when application loses focus, and regain them when application is refocused * Storage of last focused item in floaters, so that focusing a floater puts focus back where it was last time you were using it * Mini-map can’t take focus, nor can camera/movement controls * Have to double-click on the mini-map to open the main map * Mousewheel zooms on the mini-map, and the scale limits allow you to zoom in more * IM tabs opened by you are added to the right of the open tab (IM tabs opened by other means open to the far right, as before) * Removed tab characters from most text editors except for the notecard and script editors * Deprecated Alt-WASD for moving the camera (these keys now select the appropriate menus) ** Use Alt-arrow keys instead * Hitting enter when in preferences will now close and commit them Other changes * ‘Access from Mainland’ renamed to ‘Public Access’ in Estate Tools * ‘Contact Support’ link added to Help menu pointing to Second Life Knowledge Base contact page Bug fixes * Focus is correctly placed in the text field when opening and reopening search * Using arrow keys to select radio group options now commits selection * Enter key now works correctly on dropdown boxes * Fixed duplicate IMs or IM-to-email being sent (repeatedly) * Fixed objects disappearing if they were made flexible via script * Fixed a cause of failed estate-to-estate teleports * Generalized flexi implementation for attachments and non-attachments * Fixed several integer fields being displayed as float values * Fixed pie menu options for non-English languages * Fixed group notice panel not accepting text * Removed incorrect notice that friends could track each other on the map (they cannot) * Fixed bug affecting color of scripted/resident chat * Temp objects can enter full parcels * Fixed client crash when closing tabbed gestures without saving * Fixed boolean values in Debug Settings not remembering the correct values * Fixed strange characters in popup messages in Preferences * Fixed incorrect counts for simulator prim usage * Fixed floating point drift (and prim drift) in llTargetOmega * Fixed textures on HUDs not rezing until right-clicked * Fixed friends list scrolling to the top after a change * Fixed a crash caused by tearing off menus in the script editor * Fixed ability to add yourself to your friends list * Fixed offline notification that a resident left your group (should not send email) * Fixed object contents ‘Copy to Inventory’ and ‘Copy and Wear’ * Fixed typed-ahead for Search and Friends list * Fixed Recent Items showing all folders * Fixed Texture Picker showing all folders * Fixed failed estate-to-estate teleports * Fixed a memory leak on the Intel Mac * Fixed greyed Terms of Service agree/disagree options if user cancelled TOS notice Category:Release Notes